The Ones That Love Us
by The Fandom Queen
Summary: A story set in Tom Riddle's school years. As he yearns for power, he meets a girl, and falls in love. But when she's killed, he doesn't know how to deal with it, and does everything he can to bring her back. His untold love story, and why he unleashed his evil wrath on the wizarding community.


The Ones That Love Us:

_A/n: Hello! This story was a little plotbunny given to me by my friend Natalie. So, essentially, this story is dedicated to her._

**Chapter 1:**

When Professor Dumbledore had come to tell a young Tom Riddle that he was special, the skeptical boy had not believed him. All his life he had known that _he_ was special, but nobody else seemed to think so. Being at a large orphanage, he usually got shunted aside and blended in with the crowd. Tom liked to be alone. He found the stupidity of the younger children irritating. When he wasn't in his room, he was usually mulling about the large building, stealing food or random objects simply because he could.

The day came when he was set to go to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore came and escorted him to Kings Cross, where he was to take The Hogwarts Express. Tom was overwhelmed by the beauty of the large steam engine. There were people everywhere, and they were all so different. Some wearing school robes, others wearing plain clothes, and all of them wonderfully magic.

He lugged his heavy trunk onto the train, and found an empty compartment to sit in. Before long, the train was packed to the brim with other children. But his compartment stayed gloriously empty. That is, until a girl about his age wandered in. She had long, jet black hair and huge blue eyes. But he couldn't see them at first, for her nose was buried in a large book. She didn't seem to notice he was there, and sat down onto the seat across from him, continuing to read. It wasn't until she looked up a few minutes later that she noticed him.

"Oh." she said, her mouth forming a large O is surprise. "I didn't see you there, I'll just be going. Sorry to bother."

"No no!" Tom stood up. "It's okay. You can sit."

She gave him a small smile and sat down. They didn't speak for the rest of the trip.

When they reached Hogsmeade station, she was the first out of the compartment. Tom barely noticed her departure, having worried about getting his own trunk outside.

Stepping into the Great Hall was one of the most wonderful things Tom Riddle had ever done. He was enchanted by the floating candles, the long house tables, and the hundreds of students that turned to stare at the crowd of young first years. They walked in a single file line, mouths open, eyes wide, to the Heads table, where a wooden stool was placed. On top of the stool was a very old, very frayed hat. Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at it. Tom couldn't imagine why. It was just a hat, until- it started to sing.

"When Hogwarts was young  
And I was not made  
There were four founders  
From where we came... "

The hat went on to sing about the traits that each founder had valued most. Tom had immediately realized that Hufflepuffs were all weaklings, and he would rather die than be placed in that house. He knew that he wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor. Chivalry and bravery were definitely not things he prided himself on. And Ravenclaws all seemed to be the types who would always want to study or read, rather than have a bit of fun. Which only left one choice. Slytherin. Sure enough, when the Professor had called his name the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "Slytherin!" The table farthest to the left clapped and cheered a he took his place.

-

A week had passed since the sorting, and Tom was already settling in quite nicely. He'd discovered that his academic classes were simple. He barely even had to try. Being so, he spent most of his time wandering about the castle.

Tom made it about three months through the school year before encountering any trouble. It was one Thursday evening after he'd finished his Transfiguration essay. Tom had decided that the common room was too loud, and he fancied a walk. So he set out from the dungeons, up the grand staircase, and was just wandering down the third floor corridor when a voice stopped him.

"Oi!" it shouted, "What are you doing up here? You should be in your common room." Tom turned around to see a gangly Ravenclaw boy rushing towards him. He stopped dead, stared at his shoes, and waited for the prefect to scold him.

"I was only taking a walk." He muttered.

The prefect huffed. "You're not supposed to be out this late. You should know that. 10 points from Slytherin."

Tom suddenly stared up at the prefect. His cold, grey eyes shined with malice and contempt.

"No." He stated simply.

The prefect looked taken aback. "I- what? Now see here-"

"No." Tom said again, a bit harder than before.

The prefect frowned at him. "You listen to me, I am superior to you. You need to go back to your common room at once, or I will have to deduct further points from Slytherin."

"No." Tom stated again, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "In fact, you're not superior to me by any means." He twiddled his wand around in his fingers.

The prefect started to back away. "Come, now, there's no need for wands. Please just go back to your common room!"

"No." Tom said, once more. He walked slowly towards the older boy, brandishing his wand. He seemed to consider the prefect for a moment, before saying "Petrificus totalus" in the calmest manner, and watching as his limp body fell to the stone floor.

Tom sighed before casting a levitating charm and shoving the boy's body into the nearest broom cupboard. He then turned and continued walking in the direction he had been going before.

The discovery of a petrified prefect in a broom cupboard had caused quite the stir among Hogwarts students and teachers alike. The poor boy had been found by the caretaker, Norman Wallenbee, when he went to fetch a mop. Needless to say, it had given the older man quite a scare, before he had called the nearest teacher to revive him.

By the time the Christmas Holiday had rolled around, Tom had already had a small group of followers. A small boy called Nott followed him around everywhere, worshipping at his feet. Two other young men had taken to him, Crabbe, and another, Goyle. Tom never considered them friends, because that isn't what they were. He didn't have friends, he had followers. The two are very different.

He had gained quite an upper hand with older students, often having long and philosophical conversations with them. Well, some of them. For not all of them were as intelligent as him. Girls fawned all over him, and he used them, because what needy boy wouldn't? By the end of his first year he had gone through dozens. And if you asked him about how many hearts he had torn apart, he'd stare at you blankly, and with a small smirk reply, "They mean nothing."

His first year at Hogwarts was an uneventful one. Tom was still trying to find his place in the world, but he knew he was destined for something great. He was power hungry, and determined to rule. It was an insatiable hunger. And he needed to do something about it.

_A/n: So, I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story will be, yet. As long as it takes, I guess. What did you think? :) Reviews are always welcome ~ I'll post a second chapter ASAP. _


End file.
